Bonding Toothpaste
by N.sAnE sKiPpY
Summary: Stupid short one shot I wrote. Two angry siblings, and toothpaste


(N4S)

**Notes From Skippy**

Okay this is the shortest, most dumbest, one-shot I ever wrote. For give me, but I thought about after I did the same thing with my sister. Soooo, brace yourself enjoy and please. Give me some feed back. And if you flame me (yawn) I honestly don't care, I wouldn't appreciate it but people have their opinions, I have my own. So who cares, this is my first **posted** one-shot so forgive me if it seems stupid. Just a little experiment I thought I might test out. lOtS oF lOvE !

N.sAnE sKiPpY

**Bonding Toothpaste**

By N.sAnE sKiPpy

April 25th,2006

Danny stared at himself in the mirror using his sister's hair dryer. It was a another dreadful Monday, which Danny had considered the worst day of the week. Jazz burst into the bathroom without a single knock and unplugged the blow dryer. "Danny, how many times must I tell you to stop using my stuff?"

"Jazz, chill out it's not like I haven't used it before."

"You're telling me this isn't the first time!" Jazz tone seemed ready to erupt.

_'Wrong thing to say you stupid ass!' _Danny cursed to himself.

"Maybe once or twice..."_ or every day, _he thought wryly. " I'm sorry I just hate walking around with my hair damp. " He shrugged plugging the dryer back in. The revving of the small object reverberated in the hallow bathroom.

"THAT IS JUST IT! I have had it with you. Is too much to ask for a little for a little privacy?" She unplugged the hair dryer.

"Jeez, Jazz I said I was sorry for using the hair dryer. I didn't know you still believed in cooties," Danny scoffed, "and besides look who barged in without knocking. I could have been naked or something."

"Ugghh, Danny I swear sometimes I just wanna wrap my hands around your little scrawny neck!" She snapped.

"You're no different." Danny smarted off.

"And it's not only that! You use my razor, my shampoo, conditioner, shaving cream. What's next my toothbrush? And lets not get started on you wearing my clothes."

"I wear your gloves in the winter, big whoop." Danny rolled his eyes, twirling his finger in a circular motion for emphasis. "I'm just going to assume it's that time of the month, so I'll let it slide." He shrugged.

"What is it with you men always thinking that it's that time of the month? It's just so-AHHHHH! I HATE YOU!" And with that she stomped out of the bathroom her screams echoing in the house from her room.

" WELL, JUT BECAUSE WE'RE FAMILY DOESN'T MEAN I HAVE TO LIKE EITHER!" Danny yelled. He ran a hand through his wet hair. "She is so on her period," Danny said through clenched teeth. He glanced in the mirror noticing that his were a luminous green. He didn't care. He picked the tooth paste, toothbrush, and turned on the water.

"What ever happened to sharing is caring?" Danny rolled his eyes. "And she's always going into my laptop without permission -speaking of I need to change the password." He said out loud to his reflection. "Sheesh, all I did was use the stupid blow dryer." Danny realized she had taken it with her. He began scrubbing his infallibly straight teeth. He reached over and closed the open bathroom. Danny hated it when he shared the bathroom brushing his teeth. Odd, yes, but it was the time he made facial expressions, for fun. His mother walked in on him when he was cross eyed and pulled on his ears ...

"_Danny, dear, or you okay?" Maddie asked._

_Danny nearly fell over when he heard his mother's voice. " Huh! Oh, yeah." He redden madly, "I'm okay, just making faces." He looked like a fire hydrant._

_Maddie giggled and grinned. She ruffled his rambunctious hair and said, "Okay, have fun dear." she kissed his cheek and with that she had closed the bathroom door behind her. He locked himself in the bathroom for at least twenty minutes that morning._

and he had made sure the door was locked ever since.

The halfa gazed at his reflection as he stuck out his tongue to cleanse it as well. Suddenly-

"**_EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"_**

He was using Jazz's toothbrush all along. He whimpered spitting out the remainder of foaming toothpaste in his mouth.

"Ewewewewewewew..." He said incessantly using the entire bottle of mouth wash. He wiped his mouth with the back of his had in a disgusted manner and spat on last time. "I can't believe I just did that!" Danny said as he departed the bathroom.

"Did what?" Jazz said with an attitude and a hand on her hip.

" Trust me, as my sister you're better off not knowing." He told her as he passed her in the hall. " Let's just say Mom was right about backwash being the best sign of bonding."

**THE END...OR IS IT **

(laughs manically)

(N4S)

**Notes From Skippy**

**I told you it was dumb and maybe not so pointless. wait I got good moral :**

**DON'T USE YOUR SIBLING'S TOOTHBRUSH! **

**That's a rated ten on the gross-o-mometer (LOL). Well, please review and make my day. I feel happy if even one person looked at this stupid, un-interesting, totally ignorable, not worth a freakin' dirty penny, fic. Well with that said. Please review. From you're one and only Psychotic..**

**:-) N.sAnE sKiPpY :-) **


End file.
